Components of electronic devices may include a variety of three-dimensional structures tailored to the specific purpose for which they are employed. In this regard, components may be configured to provide support to the electronic device, provide protection of internal components from the elements; provide for thermal or acoustic transmission therethrough, or serve one or more various other purposes. The components may also be designed to provide a pleasing look and feel.
While existing components may function sufficiently for the purpose for which they are intended, further advances in components defining three-dimensional shapes and advances in the manufacture thereof may be desirable. In this regard, further tailoring of shapes to provide additional functionality and/or simplified manufacture thereof may be desirable. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide improved structures and improved methods of manufacturing structures.